gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City (HD Universe)
Vice City is one of the fictional locations featured in the GTA series. So far it has two renditions for three games, one seen in the original GTA, and the other seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The city also exists in the HD Universe, which has started afresh in the current canon. It has been mentioned many times in Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes and Grand Theft Auto V, along with other locations from the GTA Series, and other Rockstar game titles. As the HD Universe is apart from the old GTA games and follows a seperate canon, it is possible that Rockstar will redesign the city in the same way they did with Liberty City and Los Santos if it is to make an appearance in a future GTA game, most likely in a Grand Theft Auto VI, if one is made. Vice City is based on the city of Miami, Florida, and is sometimes refered to as "down south", keeping the tradition of basing Vice City off Miami in the GTA series. References in GTA IV *Vice City is advertised on many billboards by FlyUS. *Jerry Kapowitz found the diamonds that Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Boccino and the Jewish Mob were after, and plans to open a weapon and liquor store in Vice City, according to a radio broadcast. *In the vehicles section of the stats in Grand Theft Auto IV, one possible ranking for "miles traveled" is from Liberty City to Vice City. *Lazlow of Integrity 2.0 also frequently refers to life in Vice City in the 1980s as he was a DJ on V-Rock during that time. As Lazlow is featured in both the 3D and HD Universes, this history is simply a reference to GTA Vice City rather than a continuity nod since GTA IV and Vice City follow different canons. *In the mission Catch the Wave it is explained that the drugs at the boatyard were transported from Vice City. *Roman Bellic states in a text to Niko Bellic that if they do the deal with Dimitri Rascalov, they could afford to take a private jet to Vice City. *After befriending Roman enough to unlock his car service ability, he sends Niko a text message saying how he is tired of all of his cabs being sent to the airport to pick up old people from Vice City. *Sammy Bottino has criminal charges in Vice City. *For the female Multiplayer model, hat #3 can be obtained from rank 0; this hat states I ♥ VC. *Iggy from LRR talks about moving to Vice City. He mentions how much cleaner the women are there. *A spin off series of The Science Of Crime is called The Science of Crime: Vice City, possibly in reference to CSI: Miami. *Hossan Ramzy sends an email to Niko informing him that he jumped ship in Florida (Vice City is based off of Miami which is a main city in Florida). *Little Havana - Vice City is mentioned in an in-game internet site. This could mean that the town of Little Havana may be included in a future rendition of Vice City amongst new ones, similar to how Francis International Airport retains its original name. *If you get out of your safehouse (Playboy X's loft) by the broken balcony to get in the stairways you went in before killing Playboy, as soon as you get out of the stairs building, you'll see on a wall a tag saying VICE which is clearly a reference of Vice City. *There are various graffities around Liberty City saying "Vice Squad", the elite special branch of the Vice City Police Department. *According to Weazel News, Andriy Maximov was intercepted by the LCPD at the mouth of the Humboldt River bringing a boatload of cocaine in from Vice City for the Russian Mafia. * Joshua Hampton, the 6-month old baby who allegedly killed his father Abraham Hampton, stated he was going to marry his mother in Vice City because strange behaviour is tolerated there. * On Blogsnobs.org, Fefighter2008.blogsnobs.org is the blog of a 47 year old feminist from Vice City. * On Liesdamnlies.net, the users Bermuda Triangle, Taos Hum, Majestic12 and The Ripper Lives are all from Vice City. * Albert Thomas is reported as saying on the Liberty Tree website that "Meth has destroyed the lives and businesses of cocaine dealers in Vice City". References in The Lost and Damned *The Angels of Death operate in Vice City, Florida, according to their website. They have a theme park in Florida and sell branded merchandise such as bed linen, books, party sets, diapers and even dildos. References in The Ballad of Gay Tony 's ground level lobby in TBoGT.]] *Vice City has its name engraved in the USA Cities Wall inside the Rotterdam Tower along with San Fierro, Los Santos, Las Venturas and Liberty City. *Yusuf Amir complains to Luis Fernando Lopez that he had to take a private jet to Vice City to bang prostitutes for 2 weeks in order to recover from test driving sexy cars. *The exclusive radio station Vice City FM plays music from the 1980s. ]] *Fernando Martinez makes a return from the 3D Universe to DJ for Vice City FM. Another reference and not a continuity nod. *Al Di Napoli and Percy from Love Fist live in Vice City, presumably on Starfish Island. *During a conversation between Luis Lopez and Al Di Napoli, Al suggests Luis and Gay Tony expand into Vice City. Luis responds by stating Vice City is just a retirement home by now. * When failing the mission Ladies' Night by getting too close to Patrick McReary, a conversation between Luis Lopez and Gay Tony will activate where they will mention that they need to run away to Vice City or Los Santos and that Gay Tony should call him about it. *On the TV show The Men's Room with Bas and Jeremy, a caller named Paula makes a call in to the show and says she is calling from Vice City. *Pedestrians may say things like "I should've gone to Vice" if you knock them over. *When driving Tony home at the end of Practice Swing, Luis will state to Gay Tony; "Listen, Tone. Maybe you should take a holiday. Get down to Vice City. The Caribbean maybe." References in GTA V * On Blaine County Radio on the show Bless Your Heart, one of the products that the host Bobby June advertises is a tanning spray named after Vice City. * On Bleeter, the band Sorry Commode apologizes to the people of Vice City for missing a scheduled concert because of the fantastic local drugs. * On the Chains of Intimacy website, there is a quote from a review of the book taken from the Vice City Sentinel. * On a billboard located in Hawick, a woman who appears to be Toni is sponsoring Vinewood Sports LS. * There is a pedestrian that says "I'm moving to Vice City!" when you steal his car. * In the film Rum Runner by Richards Majestic Productions, the hero Eddie Olson moves to Vice City after a rival booze smuggler shoots his crippled lover. There he becomes an insurance agent with a fetish for girls in wheelchairs. * In the cartoon Gordon Moorehead Rides Again on CNT, Gordon and his assistant Molly Malmstein move from Vice Beach to Vinewood. * In the TV show Impotent Rage, it is said that the homonimous protagonist's parents are imigrants from Vice City. * Similarly looking to the hat in GTA IV, a towel can be found in Vespucci Beach and on the motel railing with "I ♥ VC" written on it. See also *Vice City *Vice City (2D Universe) *Vice City (3D Universe) Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:HD Universe